1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing device for a water treatment apparatus and a washing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a water treatment apparatus filters raw water to provide potable water. Examples of this water treatment apparatus may include water purifiers and ionizers.
The water treatment apparatus includes a filter unit filtering water and a water cock admitting filtered water to provide potable water. Furthermore, this water treatment apparatus is divided into a tank type water treatment apparatus that has a purified water tank in which purified water is stored, a cold water tank, and a hot water tank, or a tank type water treatment apparatus that has part of these water tanks, and a tankless type water treatment apparatus that does not have any of these water tanks.
The filter unit, the water cock, and the various tanks of the water treatment apparatus are connected through purified water pipes so that purified water can flow therethrough.
When the water treatment apparatus is used for a long period of time, the tanks, the water cock and the various purified water pipes become covered with foreign substances contained in water. Therefore, a user or a coordinator of the water purifier cleans the inside of each tank periodically or upon necessity.
However, in the related art, cleaning cannot be easily undertaken because it may be impossible to insert cleaning tools into long, narrow passages of the various purified water pipes or the water cock or to reach them with hands. Therefore, even after the water treatment apparatus is cleaned, the user cannot help drinking water contaminated with foreign substances from within the water cock or the various purified water pipes.